Bring It
by Kyleigh17
Summary: Paige's parents are gone for the weekend. I think we all know what would go down if that would happen- quite literally. xPaily Two-Shotx


_'Damn, damn, damn... she is so not going to like me for this... Fuck, I'm already a half hour late...' _Emily's thoughts raced as she pedalled along the pathway to Paige's house.

She'd been up all night finishing up her project for English, perfecting it in any way possible. Shakespeare may have been a good writer in his time and, granted, his story lines were pretty good, but it was probably in her best interest to pick up a spark notes version on her way home to help with the translations.

Emily probably could have asked Paige to help her out, but she kind of wanted to see what she could do on her own. They'd been going out for at least a month by now and she relied a lot on Paige. More so than she really wanted to. Of course, when she wanted to try and make herself independent, she ended up being late on meeting up with her girlfriend.

Emily hopped off of her bike and ran to Paige's door step, ringing the doorbell a few times.

"So you finally decided to show up, Fields?" Paige raised an eyebrow and smirked as she leaned against her door frame, taking in the sight of the flustered and out of breath girl on her front porch.

Emily tilted her head and grinned, her dimples clearly visible on he cheeks.

"I had a project to finish and I somehow stayed up late enough to make me wake up no more than a half hour ago..." Emily's voice trailed off.

"Em, it is twelve thirty. On a Saturday. Why were you working on a project on a Friday night?" Paige laughed lightly before moving out of the doorway and taking Emily's hand in hers, leading her inside. "What happened to hanging out with Spencer?"

"That _was _me hanging out with Spencer..."

Paige used her free hand to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

Emily squinted her eyes at Paige.

"What? It's a perfectly good way to spend a Friday night!"

"Oh, no, yeah, totally." Paige snickered a little before noticing Emily's glare. "No, seriously babe, I'm proud that you're doing your school work and being productive and all."

"... but?"

"No buts."

"No, I could definitely tell that there was going to be a 'but'. What is it?" Emily pushed.

"I-Its nothing. Really." Paige smiled as she chewed nervously on her bottom lip, daring not to face Emily.

Unfortunately for Paige, not a moment later had Emily lightly gripped her arm and spun her around, the two now face to face.

"See, now I _know _that you're lying. Your face says it all."

"My face? What about my face?"

"You're blushing. Why are you blushing?"

"Well... I..."

"Spit it out, McCullers." Emily urged, her eyes held a glint of deviousness as they narrowed in Paige's direction.

"I was going to call you last night." Paige's voice dropped to a husky whisper.

Suddenly, Emily could feel her skin growing warm. She knew exactly what that 'but' would have been.

"Finish your sentence, then. 'But'...?" Emily flashed a seductive half smile at Paige.

Paige swallowed hard as she watched Emily's lips curve into that incredibly sexy smirk. In all honesty, she'd planned on calling Emily over the night before because her parents had gone out for the weekend. She hadn't had the chance for alone time in practically a week and a half and she'd been craving Emily.

"But... I would have preferred if you were here."

Emily's hands found themselves on the hem of Paige's shirt, pulling herself closer to the brunette, barely an inch of space between them. She lifted the soft, blue coloured tank top over her head, exposing Paige's red and black laced bra.

Emily rested her hand gently over the soft skin of her stomach, watching as Paige's eyes involuntarily closed from the skin to skin contact.

Em raised her lips to Paige's ear, nipping at it gently before whispering, _"See, that's what I thought you were going to say."_

Paige let out a shaky breath as she felt heat grow between her thighs.

"Is it now...?" She tried incredibly hard to remain focused on her words, but somehow the feeling of Emily's hands roaming her body continued to keep her distracted.

Emily nodded before placing her hands on Paige's hips and backing her against the wall. Paige landed against the surface with a thud as Emily's hands now gripped her wrists.

Before she could even think about what was going to happen next, Emily pushed Paige's arms above her head, pinning her against the wall. Her hips grinded forward into Paige's as she pressed a deep kiss to her lips. Emily's teeth nipped at Paige's bottom lip, sucking gently before pressing soft, lazy kisses down the pale skin of her jawline.

"T-the door..." Paige mustered, loudly enough for Em to hear.

Emily stuck out her leg and pushed the door shut with her foot, letting the slam ring throughout the house.

Moving her lips off of Paige's skin, Emily used her fingers to direct Paige's attention to her fierce eyes. "That is the last time you speak, understood?"

Paige loved when Emily took over; it was intense, passionate... sexy. She nodded as she squirmed, trying to find some kind of release to the ache between her legs.

Emily winked before flipping Paige around, her stomach now flat against the wall. Emily's hands gripped Paige's ass, squeezing roughly, before sliding her hands to the button of her jeans.

With a flick of her wrist, the button came undone, allowing Emily's fingers to play with the zipper, slowly sliding it downward. Her fingers trailed upward to the top of Paige's jeans, before making their way to the straps of her bra.

Paige moaned as she felt Emily's lips press against her lower back, creating a soft trail of kisses to the latch of her bra. Using her teeth, Emily unhooked the lacy article of clothing, sliding it off of Paige's body in the process.

"Emily..." Paige called out, her breathing picking up pace.

"I _said_ no talking..."

With that, Emily's hand slid into the waistband of Paige's panties, letting a finger slowly and carefully slide up her damp slit. Painfully slow for Paige, in fact. This teasing was becoming unbearable.

Her mouth opened as Emily's finger quickly caressed her clit, causing Paige's hips to buck into the movement.

Emily placed her index finger from her free hand over Paige's mouth. "I said no talking, remember?"

Paige nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. This was becoming too much.

Emily slid her hand out of Paige's panties before tugging off the rest of her clothes. With Paige's stomach still pressed against the wall, Emily stripped herself of her own clothing.

She pressed her dark skin against Paige's soft, paler skin, letting her hands hold onto her hips. Paige could feel Emily's heated center grind into her ass, and with each push forward she could feel herself grow a little more wet each time.

Emily moaned before slipping a finger back into Paige's slit. Her fingers traced along the wet folds before circling Paige's sensitive bundle of nerves. Paige's cries rung throughout the house. She didn't care if she'd get punished for this or whatever Emily had in mind... this was just too much. Her hips jerked forward, trying to feel as much of Emily as possible.

Without pulling her fingers away from Paige's folds, Emily turned her around, pressing a deep kiss to Paige's lips before pushing two fingers deep inside of Paige. Her fingers rocked in and out of her girlfriend, feeling the ache between her own legs grow. She watched as Paige's eyes squeezed shut. She loved watching her facial expressions. Sometimes her nose would scrunch or her mouth would gape open as if she were trying to hold back a scream. The feeling of being inside Paige was intoxicating.

Before she knew it, she could feel Paige's muscles tense around her fingers. Paige's nails scraped down the skin of Emily's back and arms, trying to find something to hold onto.

Paige's voice rung throughout the house, moans, squeals, grunts... but of course Emily's favourite was hearing her own name screamed out of ecstasy. Emily bit down on the bare skin of Paige's neck as her fingers pushed into her girlfriend faster and faster, her thumb rubbing against her clit each time.

After one final push, Paige's body shook against her own as she cried out Emily's name. Paige tensed and moved with Emily's fingers who were still inside of her, helping her ride out her orgasm.

Emily pressed a soft kiss to Paige's lips before pulling out of her and taking a small step back, watching as her girlfriend came back down to Earth. She could see a thin layer of sweat cover Paige's body, and her face return to it's pinkish colour.

"What are you sweating for, I did all the work?" Emily winked before kissing Paige's slightly swollen lips.

"Are you trying to insinuate I don't work hard enough...?" Paige's eyes darkened with an emotion that Emily found hard to identify. Was it passion? Fierceness? Playfulness?

Before she knew it, Paige's naked body was pressed against hers.

"I can definitely top you." Paige took Emily's hand and guided her upstairs to her bathroom. Turning on the shower head, she turned to face Emily, her eyes still dark and determined.

"Bring it."


End file.
